Terror w lesie
Chris : Poprzedno w Survivor : Wawanakwa! Plemiona zmierzyły się w wyzwaniu o nazwie "Posiłek obrzydliwości". Zwyciężyło plemię Pahong. Tagi o dziwo zagłosowali na Geoff'a. To była jedna z najbardziej szokujących eliminacji. Kto wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie, a kogo już niedługo z nami zabraknie? Dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku - Survivor : Wawanakwa!!!! Czołówka... Dzień 11 Jest południe. Plemienia zastanawiają się, co się stało, że Chris ich nie obudził. Gwen : '''Wy też uważacie, że to dziwne? Chris jeszcze do nas nie przyszedł. '''Lindsay : '''Może mamy dzisiaj wolne? '''Courtney : Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Alejandro : Mi też. Pewnie za chwilę przyjdzie. LeShawna pociesza Bridgette po odejściu Geoff'a. LeShawna : '''Nie przejmuj się, Geoff chciałby, żebyś walczyła dalej Bridge. '''Bridgette : Dlaczego na niego głosowaliście? LeShawna : Ja napewno nie! Gwen : Ja też nie! Bridgette : Przecież było 5-2 ;-; Trent : 'Raczej 6-1. ''W pokoju zwierzeń... '''Bridgette : To napewno sprawka Alejandro -.-. Już on mnie popamięta. Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto jest taki cwany. Alejandro : 'Oni chyba domyślają się, że to ja sfałszowałem glosy. Muszę zadbać, żebyśmy wygrali kolejne wyzwanie, albo po mnie ;_; ''Do plemion podchodzi Chris. '''Chris : '''Dzień dobry zawodnicy! Czas rozpocząć kolejne wyzwanie!!! '''Owen : '''A już myślałem, że mamy wolne :/ '''Chris : Żartujesz sobie? Wszyscy do lasu za mną! Idą do lasu... LeShawna : '''Co to za wyzwanie? '''Gwen : Mam nadzieję, ze to nie żadne jedzenie larw i innych ochydstw ;-;. Courtney : '''A ja mam nadzieję, że wygramy ;) . '''Trent : Możesz sobie pomarzyć :). Courtney : -_- Podchodzą do stoisk z piłkami do gry w dwa ognie. Alejandro : 'Znowu zbijak? Łoo, oryginalne ;-;. '''Chris : '''To nie jest do końca zbijak. Ta gra nazywa się : Leśny Terror. Zasady są proste. Rozbiegacie się po lesie z piłkami. Musicie trafić wszystkich członków przeciwnej drużyny. Za każde trafienie macie 3 punkty. Większa ilość punktów wygrywa. Przegrani stawią się jutro wieczorem na Radzie Plemienia. Gotowi? Start! ''Rozbiegają się po lesie, biorąc po kilka piłek. W pokoju zwierzeń... '''Heather : '''Skoro mam przetrwać, to muszę zawiązać z kimś sojusz. Lindsay nadawałaby się do tego najbardziej. To dziwne, że zaczęłam ją lubić? ;o '''Heather : Cześć Lindsay! Może byśmy działały wspólnie, wtedy trudniej byłoby tamtym nas trafić ;) Lindsay : 'Nooo, niech ci będzie Heather. '''Heather : '''Czad! To chodź! ''W pokoju zwierzeń... '''Lindsay : Czy mi się zdaje, czy Heather była dla mnie miła? Może zapomniała o tym, co robiła w pierwszym sezonie ze mną i Beth. Lindsay : Emm, słuchaj Heather, czemu jesteś taka miła dla mnie? Heather : Najwyraźniej mam dobry dzień :) . Nie wypytuj się mnie, mamy zadanie do wygrania! Patrz! Jaskinia! Wbijamy? Lindsay : No dobra. Tymczasem Trent i Gwen chowają sie w krzakach. Gwen : '''Trent jak tam? Masz jakąś dziewczynę? ;) '''Trent : '''Nope. A jak u cb Gwenny? :) '''Gwen : A jakoś leci. Nie, nikogo narazie nie mam. Po tym, co było z Duncanem wolę uważać na chłopców :P Trent : O. Spoko. W pokoju zwierzeń... Trent : 'Gdy rozmawialismy z Gwen, przypomniało mi się jaka ona potrafi być słodka. '''Gwen : '''Kurczee czy to możliwe, ze da się zakochać drugi raz w tej samej osobie? ;o. Trent jest taki czuły i uroczy <3 . ''Duncan widzi Gwen i Trenta. Strzela w nich i trafia. '''Duncan : '''O Tak! '''Chris : Pahong zdobywają dwa punkty! 2-0!! Duncan : Czad! Tymczasem LeShawna i Bridgette chowają się. LeShawna : '''Słuchaj Bridgette, nikt z nas nie głosował na Geoff'a. Ktoś musiał sfałszować głosy. '''Bridgette : Tylko kto? LeShawna : 'Ten, kto był zagrozony. Alejandro! '''Bridgette : '''No jasne! Muszę o tym powiedzieć Chrisowi! ''Z oddali spostrzegają je Heather i Lindsay. Heather strzela i trafia w LeShawnę. '''Heather : '''A masz :D! '''LeShawna : Traf w nią albo uciekaj! Bridgette strzela ale nie trafia. Ucieka. Chris : '''3-0 dla Pahong! '''Heather : '''Tak! Słuchaj Lindsay, jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to wygramy! Ale jak przegramy, to musisz zagłosować tak, jak ja! Czyli na Courtney. '''Lindsay : Co? Czemu? Heather : '''No bo jeśli na nią nie zagłosujesz, to ja odpadnę! '''Lindsay : Ahaa. I co? ;-; Heather : Ehh...Dobra, chcesz zawrzeć ze mną sojusz? Lindsay : Ok, ale jak znowu będziesz się rządzić to pozbędzę się Ciebie -.- Heather : Ooo, janse. Zaimponowałaś mi. ;) Lindsay : Ahaaa ;/ W pokoju zwierzeń... Lindsay : 'Zaimponowałam Heather? To największy komplement jaki dostałam od niej :D. '''Heather : '''Tak! Mam sojusznika! Courtney może czuć się zagrożona 3:) ''Gra mija. Tagi odrabiają punkty. 4-4. Lindsay przypadkiem trafia w Bridgette. '''Lindsay : '''O jejjj!!!!!! Trafiłam!!!! '''Chris : '''5-4! '''Heather : Ha! Wygraliśmy! Alejandro : Jeszcze nie! 3:) Alejandro trafia w Heather. Chris : '''5-5! Jeszcze nie wszytsko stracone! '''Alejandro : '''Luzik, została mi tylko Lindsay. Wygramy! '''Lindsay : Że niby ja jestem słabsza?! -_- Lindsay trafia w Alejandro. Chris : '7-5! Wygrywa plemię Pahong!!!!Znowu. '''Pahong : '''Taaaak!!!!! '''Owen : '''Lindsay jesteś zajebista! :D '''Lindsay : '''Wygraliśmy :D '''Chris : '''Waszą dzisiejszą nagrodą jest 2 noce w ekskluzywnym hotelu ***** w Ontario! Na nasz koszt! '''Pahong : ':D 'Chris : '''A co się tyczy was, Tagi wstawicie się jutro na Radzie Plemienia! Do zobaczenia ;D ''W pokoju zwierzeń... '''LeShawna : Wiadomo, kto odpadnie... Alejandro : '''Bridgette. To twoja wina, nie przykładałaś się ;) Adios! '''Bridgette : '''Ehhh, coś mi się wydaje, że mogę wylecieć. Moim jedynym ratunkiem jest pogrążenie innej osoby. '''Trent : Nie wiem, na kogo zagłosuję. Alejandro mnie denerwuje, ale dzisiaj Bridgette się nie przykładała. Trudny wybór. Gwen : '''Mam wam coś do powiedzenia..... Wróciłam do Trenta!!!! :D '''DJ : '''Moim zdaniem to Bridge dziś zawiodła. Prawie nic nie robiła. Przykro mi ;c. '''Dzień 12 - Rada Plemienia Chris : Witam was Tagi. Wczoraj znowu przegraliscie, więc jedno z was dzisiaj odejdzie. Które? Czas zagłosować! Zaczyna DJ. Głosują... Chris : '''Oto wyniki głosowania. W programie zostają : *Gwen *DJ *LeShawna *Trent Zostali nam Alejandro i Bridgette. Jedno z nich dzisiaj wyleci. '''LeShawna : '''Chris poczekaj! Muszę coś powiedzieć! '''Chris : '''To słucham LeShawna. '''LeShawna : Powiem Ci to na ucho. Chris : No niech będzie. LeShawna szepcze cos do ucha Chrisowi. Chris : 'CO????!!!! JESTEŚ PEWNA? '''LeShawna : '''Na 100%. '''Chris : '''Głosy zostają więc unieważnione. Alejandro, jesteś zdyskwalifikowany!!!! '''Alejandro : 'Że coo???!!!! '''Chris : '''Sfałszowałeś ostatnio głosy! To zabronione! Wynocha! '''Alejandro : Skąd ona o tym wiedziała??!! W pokoju zwierzeń... LeShawna : '''Skąd to wiedziałam? Alejandor otrzymał głosy wszystkich członków naszej drużyny. Domyśliłam się, ze to on, bo słyszałam jego zwierzenie. Zemsta jest słodka :) '''Alejandro : '''Mogłem mówić ciszej. Nic by się wtedy nie wydało. '''Chris : '''Wracasz do domu. '''Alejandro : Moje ostatnie słowa kieruje do Heather. Skarbie, masz to wygrać! Wykop ich wszystkich! Odchodzi... 'LeShawna : '''Całe szczęście, że wyleciał. Mógłby być ciężkim rywalem po połączeniu :) '''Bridgette : '''Heh, tak! Dziękuję Ci LeShawna! :) '''LeShawna : '''Nie ma za co laska! Wywalił Geoff'a, ale sam odpadł po nim ;) ''Plemię wraca do chaty.... '''Chris : '''To wszystko na dzisiaj! Ciekawi jesteście, kto będzie następny? Odpowiedź znajdziecie już niedługo w Survivor : Wawanakwa!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Survivoru: Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A